


Broken Bones and a Bruised Ego

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, I demand a balance of angst and fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, an idea I got from Modi's beautiful angsty art, star trek discord shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim is sorry for a lot of things, but most importantly he is sorry that he is putting Bones through a lot of shit.





	Broken Bones and a Bruised Ego

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* Warning for talk of death/mentions of death

It would surprise no one that Jim's fashioned ego was as vast as the universe. It was part of his prior persona; Iowa Local James T. Kirk. 

As Captain James T. Kirk living up to the great Captain George Kirk that ego was still present. Less invasive into his everyday life on the ship, but present in his actions.

Then there was Jim—alone in a private medical room busted up and blue from the latest mission gone wrong—that ego was absorbed like a sponge. Missing from his bruised face, broken ribs, split lip, and cut nose. 

Shrunken into himself as Leonard approached the bio bed. 

Leonard had been so angry at Jim. Words could not express the rage and frustration that had boiled his blood and chipped a few teeth. 

Words could not be used. 

So they were plunged into radio silence. The sounds of the medical bay blurred as a lightness filled Leonard's chest. 

Jim was alive. Busted up, but alive. 

Leonard drew closer to tend to Jim's wounds, normally steady hands shaking as flashing memories of radiation burned skin drew closer to view.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jim too blue eyes cast toward the ground and then flickered up quickly. 

Leonard met his eyes and placed his hands on the bio bed. Jim was always sorry when he ended up stuck to a bed. When he knew he had hurt Leonard. 

Jim pressed his lips together, hissed in a breath, and stuck his tongue out to moisten his lips. "I'm so sorry, Bones."

Leonard's brow drew lower, a soft sound broke out from his lungs, and he grabbed Jim's face. Hands pressed to his cheeks. Forehead pressed to forehead. "Just don't fucking die on me you god damn Idiot." Not that Jim was dying now. Not that Leonard would ever give Jim the satisfaction of death.

Jim's lips stretched into a smile that barely crinkled his eyes. 

He didn't speak. Didn't say a word. 

Leonard slid his eyes closed and breathed. "Say it please," he nearly pleaded. 

Jim's cold hands snaked up Leonard's sides and settled against his neck. 

Leonard looked back at Jim. 

Jim had a fondness in those blue eyes of his. "I won't actively try to die." He punctuated it with a soft kiss to Leonard's nose, then his furrowed brow, and finally a soft peck on the lips. "I promise," he whispered into Leonard's mouth. "I promise."

Leonard knew that promise would be tossed out the moment something went wrong on the next planetary mission, but maybe Jim would be more careful. Hopefully. 

“I love you,” rasped Leonard pressing a quick kiss to Jim’s lips. “Goddamnit I love you.”

Jim smiled and said, “I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Short and bittersweet but *shrug* 
> 
> Thanks Modi for the beautiful angsty art you have.


End file.
